Photo albums have often been used as a way to store photographs. The photograph album allows the user to place many photographs in an organized fashion. Although the pictures in a photo album can obviously be viewed, picture frames are often preferred when the primary goal is to display the photograph as opposed to merely storing it. However, picture frames, although capable of displaying photos, generally do not offer the ability to store large quantities of photographs.
The holiday season is a time when friends and family are interested in displaying many photos. Christmas time is an especially festive period when many people come together. This time, which is often spent indoors because of the weather as well as a desire to spend quality time with one another, is an ideal time for displaying photos of friends and family.
It is often the case, however, that when a person has many photographs that he or she wishes to display there is no cost-effective way to display all of the photos. Using many picture frames is not only costly but also takes up a lot of space. Putting the photos in an album often means giving up on displaying them for all to see. Some people attempt to solve this problem by leaving a photo album open, thus using it for both storage and display. However, this solution requires a great deal of counter space, which often makes it impractical.
A need therefore existed for a photo album designed for the holiday season, which is also capable of both storing and displaying photographs in a space-saving, festive and attention drawing manner.